


That Thing

by Downtoncat



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Desire, Love, M/M, One Shot, Passion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downtoncat/pseuds/Downtoncat
Summary: A short one-shot that has been in my head for quite some time.Just a little sexy evening adventure, set in S3 after the clock-winding scene. Jimmy wants Thomas to do *that thing* again.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	That Thing

“That _thing_?”

Their evening conversation over a few smokes had taken a strange direction.

“Yes, that thing you did by the clock,” repeated Jimmy. His voice was measured, almost too much.

The smoke from Thomas’s cigarette was swirling in long, slow traces through the air of Jimmy’s amber-lit room.

“I’m not sure what you mean. What did I do?” asked Thomas in bafflement. He replayed the event in his mind, trying to meet Jimmy's eyes that avoided his.

Jimmy was looking down at his lap. There was something unreadable in his expression. He put cigarette into the ashtray between them, stood up from the bed where they had both been sitting and strolled over to the small window across the room.

A thick curtain of silence fell between them for some moments. Thomas stared at Jimmy. He couldn’t see his face, only his back, but Jimmy’s head was bowed down in contemplation.

“Jimmy?” Thomas called softly. The cigarette in his hand was burning away, spreading the smell of smoke.

The blonde head of hair shook lightly. “You stood behind me, remember? You taught me how to wind it. You talked about how clocks are just like living things.”

 _How could I forget,_ thought Thomas nostalgically. It was the first time they were ever alone – really alone, not just that brief encounter in the men’s corridor in front of Jimmy’s bedroom the day he was hired.

“And I did… what thing?” Thomas inquired further, moving away from the wall he was leaning against and sitting on the edge of the bed, taking a drag and curiously observing Jimmy’s back.

“You stood behind me,” repeated Jimmy quietly and with reverence, as if he were recalling some distant memory. It had only been a few weeks. Jimmy chuckled to himself. “You stood so close,” he said, and his voice suddenly turned serious again. “I could feel you against me.”

An alarm went off in Thomas's head. _Why are you saying this? What are you saying?_ he wondered, tortured by this winding talk. He put out his cigarette, stood up and slowly and carefully walked over to Jimmy.

“Jimmy, I don’t-”

“Like this, yes. Almost,” Jimmy interrupted him, turning his head half way so that Thomas could see his profile – that lovely face illuminated by the golden glow of the light. “You guided my hand to wind the clock and then you put your hand on my shoulder, remember?”

Thomas swallowed. His throat was dry. He didn’t understand where Jimmy was going with this. He was well aware of where he wanted him to go, but he didn’t believe that to be a plausible direction. _It can’t be. That would be a dream. That is only my dream..._

“Remember?” Jimmy asked again, licking his lips. His voice was unsteady, more timid that normally. As if he were afraid to ask – or afraid of the consequences of his inquiry, perhaps.

Thomas nodded and gave a small smile. _My left hand on your left shoulder._ “Yes, of course I remember.” _Does he want me to…?_

A beat.

Another one.

On the third one, Thomas lifted his hand and slowly placed it on Jimmy’s shoulder. Immediately, he could feel the tense muscles of Jimmy’s back. _Shite, this was a mistake! I shouldn’t have._ But his hand stayed there.

“Like that, right?” he asked more nervously than he had hoped to.

Jimmy’s head nodded stiffly and Thomas could see him take a shaky breath. “I could- I think you were closer, even." He let out a small breathy chuckle again, but Thomas’s entire being was panicking.

“Jimmy?” he whispered incredulously.

“I could feel your breath against my neck.”

Thomas swallowed and blinked in confusion. He studied the lines of Jimmy’s back, the black cotton livery, the smooth skin of his neck, the golden hair on his head. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a split second to sink into the fantasy of kissing Jimmy’s lips. A warning cut through the melody of bliss; _Only in my dreams._

“Thomas?” came a plea. He still didn’t look at Thomas and it was frustrating that he couldn't read his expression.

Thomas exhaled and took another step closer, feeling a stirring in his cock as his chest nearly touched Jimmy’s back. “Like this?” he whispered, struggling to conceal the scorching lust in his voice.

The breath caressed Jimmy’s neck, but he hummed in reply, “I think… a bit closer.”

Thomas obliged, leaning his head forward some more. He could smell the soap and that distinctive, intoxicating smell of Jimmy’s skin. _What do you want from me?_ “Like this?” he asked again.

The soft, warm breath, smelling lightly of cigarettes stirred something in Jimmy. He closed his eyes, his shoulders softened and his body melted into Thomas’s hand. Goose bumps appeared on his skin. His lips parted. “Closer,” he mouthed with great strain, heartbeat drumming thunderously in his ears.

Thomas made a noise, almost like a whimper, and fervently pressed his lips against the hot skin of Jimmy’s neck. He left an open-mouthed kiss there, warm and loving, letting his hand squeeze at Jimmy’s shoulder and his other one mindlessly grab at his hip to pull him closer. Given a taste, he needed him, he wanted more. He was well aware that Jimmy would be able to feel his half-hard cock against his bum, but he couldn’t contain his desire any more.

In comforting affirmation, Jimmy’s body arched against Thomas’s and his hand came to rest over the one that was on his hip.

“Thomas,” he whispered in a helpless, desperate haze, desire rippling through him.

Thomas’s hand caressed his arm and the other one travelled higher to his stomach and chest, mapping them out sensually but hungrily.

With eyes still closed, Jimmy savoured another kiss, higher up, behind his ear, then he grabbed at Thomas’s forearm and found the courage to turn himself around to face the other man.

They stared at one another, panting, their eyes gleaming with lust and passion. At once, their lips crashed together in urgency and their bodies fused like two magnets. They tasted each other, felt each other, all apprehension erased by desire.

Suddenly, they broke apart. “The door,” warned Jimmy, his breath low and lustful.

Chair under the doorknob. Buttons undone, trouser braces removed, liveries on the floor. Heartbeats racing. Warm hands exploring warm skin, mapping out the plains of one another's bodies. Lips caressing lips, sharing breath. Kissing, touching, grabbing, tugging. Sweat. Hot, rapid breaths. Skin against skin, cock against cock, waves of desire crashing against the shore. Passion unwinds. Bliss envelops them.


End file.
